


It’s a Boy!

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: Yoosung doesn’t understand why he’s at Saeyoung’s, and definitely isn’t expecting a surprise of this magnitude.





	It’s a Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> This box popped up in an rp I’m in with [this lovely fellow](http://onyour606.tumblr.com/) and they kindly allowed me to use their creation in a story of my own. <3
> 
> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!

Yoosung doesn’t know why he’s here. Why Saeyoung called him over so suddenly, why there’s the smell of food wafting through the normally stale air of the bunker. Or why he’s being kept out of the kitchen or why the sound of muffled cursing isn’t _quite_ as funny as it should be.

Or why Saeran stops to drop a hand on his shoulder and murmur, “good luck” before slipping on his motorcycle helmet and stepping out the door, closing it behind him to leave Yoosung alone with his confused thoughts.

“...Saeyoung?” he calls out softly, letting his bag fall heavily to the floor and taking a step forward in the direction of the kitchen. There’s more clanking of what he can only assume are pans and then a loud smash as something falls, causing him to flinch.“Are you okay? Do you need any help?”

“No!” A strange sound Yoosung can’t quite place punctuates the response and he raises an eyebrow, scratching his neck absentmindedly. “Just wait there! I’m almost done… Just have to… move this… out of the way…”

The sound of a shrill scream piercing through the air shocks him to his core and before he even realizes it, he’s racing across the bunker and into the kitchen, heart pounding and head spinning in a panic. What happened? Did Saeyoung somehow hurt himself? Millions of unwanted worst case scenarios flit through his mind and he disregards them as fast as he can, hand reaching out automatically to flick on the light to the darkened room, expecting to find his friend lying on the floor somewhere.

Instead he’s faced with a nearly spotless room, dishes stacked neatly in the sink and music playing softly from an uPod docked in the corner. Sliding to a halt, he furrows his brows and surveys the abnormally clean kitchen, eyes widening. In the middle of the floor sits the table, usually piled high with random knickknacks and abandoned projects, cleared off and wearing a shimmering deep red tablecloth. Several different plates of food populate it, a shining silver candelabra sandwiched in the middle. The cartoon-themed plates off-set the mood (whatever that is) just enough to make his shocked mind remember this is _Saeyoung’s_ place and oh god, is this another prank of is? It reminds him way too much of that love letter…

And where is the man behind this? Tearing his eyes from the decor of the table, Yoosung spots him standing on the other side of it with a smirk on his face. He looks… different. Freshly cleaned? His hair isn’t shining from grease and his glasses look transparent for once; his clothes don’t sport any stains and are free of wrinkles.

The only times Yoosung’s seen him look nicer is when they’re at parties and he’s wearing that suit he looks so handsome in.

“You… you’re okay,” he murmurs, still trying to discern what the meaning of all this is. “Those… those noises… and the scream?” _They weren’t real, you idiot. He was pranking you from the minute you walked in that door._ With a groan, Yoosung reaches up to rub his temples before shooting a withering glare at his supposed ‘best’ friend. “That wasn’t funny, okay? I know you like to prank me, but pretending to be hurt? That’s crossing the line. I was _seriously_ scared that I was going to find you… I dunno, bleeding or something…”

“Sorry, Yoosungie~ Just have some extra nerves today, haha…”

A small bubble of anger bursts for just long enough to make Yoosung stride across the room and jab his finger into Saeyoung’s chest. “And so you decide to take those out on me by _scaring_ me? A jump-scare or, or some stupid prank like you usually pull is one thing but this? That is _not_ how you blow off some steam!” His eyes flicker back over to the table, then to Saeyoung, who hasn’t moved at all since he approached him. If anything, he’s standing even stiffer, hands held behind his back.

May his god have mercy on him if he tries another prank right away.

“So what’s… what’s this about?” Yoosung angles himself to see the table, still impressed with the setup as he gestures at it. “Are you having a date with someone?”

A nervous chuckle resounds in Saeyoung’s chest. “Uh, yeah. Something like that.” A faint blush paints his face and he brings a hand out from behind his back to nudge his glasses up his nose. “What do you think? Do you like it?”

Unsure why his opinion matters - it’s not like he’s ever been on a date before - Yoosung nods, eyes roaming across everything again. “Yeah! It looks nice. So do you,” he adds, resolutely ignoring the way his own cheeks heat up. “Uhh, hehe. Am I here to help? Ooooh, can I try the food? I see a lot of my favorites on there!” Yoosung leans closer to the food, impressed with the quality it seems to posses. “Wow, did you make all of this? Is that why you asked for my mom’s kimchi recipe?”

“So many questions,” Saeyoung teases, his smile confident once more. “You could say you’re here to help, in a way. Of course you can try the food, nothing but the best for my cutie pie~!”

It’s hardly the first time he’s been called that, but for some reason the way Saeyoung says it this time makes Yoosung’s stomach flip. Yoosung realizes his feelings toward his friend border on the unconventional, tiptoeing the line between being straight and, well, _not_ \- but it doesn’t matter because nothing's ever happened between them. Saeyoung’s said many times he can never be in a relationship but a lot has changed in the past year; the addition of Mina and subsequent rescue of Saeran… Yoosung’s fairly confident that the friendship he holds with Mina is teetering on the edge of something more, so maybe this is Saeyoung’s practice date or something to finally breach that barrier between them.

No matter what Yoosung may or may not feel, he’ll be the wingman for his best friend until the end of time.

“Is this for Mina?” Yoosung asks, turning his gaze back up to Saeyoung. “I’m sure she’s going to love it.”

The light in Saeyoung’s eyes dulls for a moment before it’s back full-force. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see~” he teases, then offers an arm. “Shall I escort you to your seat?”

Yoosung raises an eyebrow but takes it, snickering under his breath. “Better treat me right, mister!”

“I’d never dream of anything else.” Saeyoung’s grin is so gentle that it makes Yoosung’s heart skip and for a moment he wonders if that could be aimed at him…? No, surely not.

Once they round the table, Saeyoung drops his arm and pulls out the chair, bowing his head slightly. “Your seat, sir.” Twinkling golden eyes meet his own and Yoosung’s own smile widens.

“You’re going to charm whoever it is right off her feet!” Sitting, he scoots up to the table with the aid of his friend.

“Hope so.” Taking a step to the side, Saeyoung presents of bouquet of daylilies, their orange hues stunning and nearly taking Yoosung’s breath away.

Another thing that’s his favorite.

“Beautiful,” he breathes, gingerly taking them from Saeyoung. He shivers at the small spark when their fingers brush, but it’s nothing new. That’s been there a while now and as long as Saeyoung ignores it, he will too. The fragrance of the flowers makes him feel peaceful and he holds them close, eyes fluttering closed as he lets the smell permeate his senses.

“...Yoosung.”

He half-opens his lids to look up at Saeyoung, a soft smile on his face. Saeyoung looks nervous again, and he’s holding a little box in his hand. A cream color with a pale green bow, it shakes in his trembling hands. He reaches out and places a hand on one of Saeyoung’s his smile morphing more into one of reassurance rather than simple enjoyment of the flowers. There’s a strange thickness in the air between them, and the idea of trying to slice it with his words brings about a general feeling of wrongness in him. So Yoosung just patiently waits for whatever Saeyoung’s going to say, thumb rubbing softly across the top of his hand encouragingly.

Saeyoung’s gaze is drawn to that thumb and he exhales heavily, seeming to need to take a moment or two to build up his confidence before he speaks. “I…” Shaking his head, he holds out the box to Yoosung, nearly slumping when it’s removed carefully from his hands. “That’s… that’s for you.”

“Oh. Thank you?” Yoosung’s brows dip as he looks quizzically at the box, unsure how to take this. It doesn’t feel like a prank but he’s learned by now to be wary of anything his friend gives him.

Not that it usually saves him, but at least he tries.

Saeyoung’s hands twitch a moment before slipping into the pockets of his jeans. “I… don’t know if you remember, but a while back I wrote you a letter. Talking about… how I felt for you.”

“The love letter, yeah…” Yoosung begins to untie to ribbon, letting it fall onto his lap gently before sliding onto the floor. Holding the box up to his ear, he listens intently to see if there’s any noises inside to alert him to what he might be about to experience. Silence. Okay. Hopefully that’s a good sign.

“Yeah, that.”

Nervous laughter floats around him quietly as he pulls off the lid slowly, carefully. Silence descends for a moment as he finally takes it off completely, then there’s a soft pop and he’s suddenly enveloped in glitter, sputtering and trying to wipe it off his face.

“What if I told you…”

Yoosung finishes getting it out of his eyelashes and then notices that two banners are sticking up out of the box, a larger one on top and a smaller one right beneath it. The first one reads ‘It’s a boy!’, scribbled in Saeyoung’s blocked handwriting.

“...that I meant it?”

The words crash into him at the same time as the ones he’s reading. _It’s okay to be a lil gay._ “You… meant it?” he repeats dumbly, unable to get his mind to wrap around it fully. That letter had been all over the place, a complete mess to read; serious in some spots but utterly ridiculous in others, Yoosung had spent a long time debating with himself about how to take it.

A prank had seemed the most likely then. Yoosung hadn’t even recognized his own feelings at the time, let alone Saeyoung’s.

“Every word.” A warm, calloused finger slips under Yoosung’s chin and tips it up to meet Saeyoung’s intense gaze as he croaches next to him. “Yoosung, I… I like you. Have for a long time. I never thought a relationship would be in the cards for me, especially not with _you_ \- you deserve way more than I could ever have given you. But my life has changed so much, for the better, and I…” The faint red that has been lingering since earlier deepens as his eyes continue to linger on Yoosung, a shy smile flickering across his lips. “I want you to be a part of it. As… as my b-boyfriend. If you want to.”

It’s a surprise, and Yoosung’s entire body feels like it’s suspended over a cliff. This decision is big, potentially life-altering. But even so, there isn’t a doubt in his mind what he wants.

“Yes.”

The finger brushes up the side of his cheek, palm now cupping the skin as Saeyoung leans in. Yoosung closes the distance to brush their lips together and he sighs as warmth flows lazily through his chest. Saeyoung’s lips are chapped and rough and his breath smells of honey and syrup, but Yoosung wouldn’t have it any other way.

Because that’s how his boyfriend smells, and it’s the most comforting scent in the world.


End file.
